fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo 8th Anniversary Showcase/Dreams Inc.
Day 1 (April 13) Well, helloooooooo--- Wow, sorry for that, I don't know what happened there? Whatever, welcome to Dreams Inc.'s Anniversary Showcase! Where you'll find tons of news on old games and tons of announcements for new games by us! us! us! usssss---- Let's start with a little game for our brand new console which you might've heard about, the Starry Skies system, this game will be released as a launch title in Japan, but don't worry, as it'll be released worldwide after just one week for all of you to enjoy! We present: Wario Land: Gold Rush is a new installment in the Wario Land series which will be released by us, Dreams Inc.! Dreams Incccc--cc--cccccc. The story revolves around Wario finding a brand new land known as "Oroworld" filled with gold and other treasures, but also filled with big monsters, and now it's just a race between Captan Syrup and Wario to see how gets the most treasures without......y'know, dying. The game is a 2D game where, unlike other Mario games, you can pick any area you want and from there branch out to find treasures and fight evil bosses! Sometimes you might find Captain Syrup who will try to take your treasures from you! So try to be quick when it comes to finding teasures, because this game has an actual time system where Syrup might attack an area at specific times and take the treasures there if you don't hurry up! Now we know we have a long history of doing short presentations everydayayayayayaaaaaaaaaa-- But do not worry at all, you shouldn't worry, there's nothing wrong.......So this presentation, we'll hopefully present more than one game every day! And now we'll present a brand new game which just so happens to be an FPS? Yup, we present: Blast Radius! Blast Radius In the distant future, humanity is pretty fucked up to say the least, and it's all because of one big war! Now there are only two factions, and both are fighting to survive in acold world filled with advanced technology! In terms of gameplay, the game seems like a standard FPS at first glance but it's more than that, as you can see, there's tons of advanced technology, meaning that you have an enormous arsenal of advanced weapons with destructive effects! And talking about destruction, this game will have full destructive environments! So you can destroy buildings and cause all-around damage to the stage! And if you think that's too big for an FPS, don't worry, as you'll also be given an arsenal of physical upgrades that can help you out traverse stages quicker, such as grappling hooks, jetpacks and boots which can help you jump distances and dash around areas with ease! And one of the defining features of the game: MECHS! You can call back-up to form a mech for you and if no one messes with it, you can jump inside and ride it to cause destruction, as mechs have their own special weapons such as giant axes which you can use to take out opponents easily, not only that but you may also use it to mess with buildings and use them to your advantage, such as throwing them at opponents!?! Well guys, that was all for todddddday, we'll come back with even more gamesesesesssssss--- tomortow! So goodby Day 2 (April 14) BZZZT -- BZZTTTT -- BUGS FIXED -- SIGNAL RECOVERED - DISPLAYING ENCRYPTED MESSAGE -- Hello, guys! Sorry for the delay but we had some.....problems, but we fixed the....problems, and we won't have them anymore! So why don't we start by showcasing a game that the creator didn't really know that well until recently, when he fell in love with the style and story, we're talking about Hotline Miami! Hotline Miami is an Indie Game created by Dennaton Games in a top-down 8-bit style where you must g''go around stages, fight and kill your opponents and try to get out alive using several masks that can give you different abilities! Recently we have discussed with Dennaton Games the possibility of making a Hotline Miami game and they said yes as long as they supervised the project, to which we aggreed! Now we w''o''ould like to present: '''Hotline Miami 3: Prank Call'! Hotline Miami 3: Prank Call A few months after the death of the President of Russia and the subsequent nuclear attack and humans are surviving below the earth in a series of underground bunkers connected by tunnels, this series of connected bunkers is known as "Haven" and is where most people nowadays live due to the enormous amount of radioactive energy above earth, but there are many areas nowadays that have just the right amount of radioactive energy for people to live safely, these areas are known as "Leftovers" and only the highest of society gets to live there.....Well, the highest and luckiest of society at least. Nick Skyler is a young man living a normal life in Haven....Well, a quite depressing life but a normal life nonetheless....Nick lost part of his family in the bombing incident and had lost his job and home prior to that, so he was pretty sad since before the bombing, that's why he was shocked to hear he somehow managed to win the Leftover Lottery and got a free house in Leftover along with a big sum of money. Not only that, but he was also invited by "Russel Skravelle", one of the richest men in Russia before the bombing incident, to a big fancy party in his mansion, the theme being "Masks". However, when Nick buys an old chicken mask in a nearby clothing store and goes to the party, he starts noticing strange things no one else seems to notice, as well as hearing strange voices in his head until chaos breaks out and a group of assasins kill Russel, starting a major gunfight that eventually leads to Nick being recruited and led by the group of assasins in a big mission to kill members of a strange cult (which Russel was part of) in Russia. Yup, that was Hotline Miami 3's story, as you can already see there's some changes in the usual story formula, but that's not the only thing that will be changing, as we have also majorly upgraded the combat system! New weapons, new combos and the new addition of "Environmental Executions" which allow you to use your surroundings to fight and finish off your opponents! Not only that but to add to the story aspect and the slightly more open world, you'll get the ability to talk with civilians to find out more about them and the situation, but be wise, as in some occassions you'll only be able to talk to a few people out of a big group! We would like to add that the world will be more open and you'll be able to traverse through areas using the underground tunnel, so missions can technically be done at any time with some exceptions, while you're not in a mission you can buy upgrades and explore areas to find extra story content, more masks and other collectibles. As mentioned above, masks are collected differently than before, instead of being collected with points now they must be foun scattered throughout the world or be obtained through special quests that sometimes may require use of a different mask, as now you'll be able to switch masks at any "Safe Point", which are in almost every area, and use them for other purposes other than taking out opponents, such as using a mask's ability to progress through a secret area and more! That's it for Hotline Miami 3: Prank Call, so le''t''t's switch to another game! Let's talk about: Dungeon Crawlers, a brand new title for the Starry Skies system based o''on the original Legend of Zelda! Dungeon Crawlers It's the year 40♮9 and humanity is......doing pretty well actually! In a medieval-like world humans live with the power of magic and use it to evolve and create new inventions, however, this magic is produced from Runes which are found hidden in the cruel world, so who is supposed to get these Runes? Warriors of course! You're a Warrior and have a good group which is sent to go find Runes and get cash in exchange! The game plays in a top down style as you choose a character and set out with your group in the cruel world to find treasures and explore dungeons! Fight enemies, get upgrades, find treasures and Runes, get cash and all-around explore! Because there's a big world out there and it's randomly generated each time so you have a lot to explore in every world! You can customize your characters, which means you can change how they look, choose a class and get upgrades to become even more powerful! Not only that but you can also share your character with the world in Online Mode, where you'll team up with other characters created by other people in the world to defeat monsters and get rewards! Day 3 (April 15) Hello guys and welcome to the third day of our lil' presentation! Today we'll be talking about a special game: '''Escape from Fantendo'! ---- The trailer starts with happy music in a mostly blue city as people walk happily using advanced technology, the screen then fades to black and some text appears: "FantendoCity is practically paradise! Everybody lives a happy and peaceful life..." The music turns slightly more sinister as it cuts to another cene of people walking, this time looking more sick and tired as ambulances rush in left and right, the screen fades to black once more. "But....people can't seem to remember how they got there in the first place...." An image briefly flashes on-screen of a man being injected with various needles before static appears and the image is blurred out before the screen turns back to black. "What if there's more to FantendoCity that meets the eye...." A blue bear's face flashes on-screen as he grins evilly and chuckles to himself before the trailer cuts to some gameplay of the player sneaking around hallways and hiding behind desks, revealing the game is part of the Stealth genre. The trailer ends when the player is spotted and a loud screech is heard as the enemy dashes over to the player until the scene is cut off by the title: Escape from Fantendo ---- As you can see, Escape from Fantendo will be a Stealth/Action game with horror elements highly inspired by Metal Gear Solid where you can play as one of the citizens of the seemingly peaceful FantendoCity who finds out its dark secret and becomes hunted as they try to escape! The game gives you a plethora of characters and abilities which you can use to avoid detection, not only that but every character has their own special ability, so switch wisely! You also can get a small arsenal of weapons which you may use to get away, but don't think you're safe whenever you're armed, because no weapon can legimitedly kill an enemy, just stun them or knock them out temporarily! Sign-Ups will begin in two days! Day 4 (April 16) Welcome to our fourth day! Today we'll be talking about 2 games, let's start with the one that'ssss alreaddy out-t-ttttt......S-Sorry for that, now we're gonna talk about Fantasy's Fall! Fantasy's Fall A game based on Fantendo Smash Bros.! Except with a completely new combat system I guess, the battles take place in a big 3D landscape where fighters must run around, fight their opponents, use items and accomplish their goals, which vary depending on the gamemode being played! Now we have a couple characters planned already, some are free-to-use characters which I've chosen and others are characters that have been requested! Out of all of these i'm going to reveal a new characfter, right? right? right? right? righ The trailer starts with a view of what looks like Earth from space until it starts glitching out before the screen abruptly turns black. "Is this Earth?" The camera focuses on a Beorn floating endlessly in a white space as two purple scars in his eye start disappearing and his overall look starts changing. "Is this even real life?" The same Beorn is shown falling like a comet into the same planet until a big white flash appears and engulfs the screen. "What is happening to me? Why do I feel like i'm myself but not the same...." The trailer cuts to a scene of the Beorn looking at himself in a mirror and seeing the same scars on his eyes, which he tries to feel but doesn't sense them, when he rubs his eyes the scars aren't there anymore, leaving him confused. "But i'm not alone.....I feel other people.....Some are friends....." The Beorn and a humanoid orange cat start walking steadily backwards as a group of monsters approach them. ".....And others....not so much..." The trailer cuts to some gameplay of Unten and Zerita fighting against hordes of enemies until it cuts to a scene of Unten and Zerita walking in the middle of all of the corpses of the monsters until a shuriken flies by him and almost hits him, Unten and Zerita look at where the shuriken came out of and stare at a ninja standing on the top of a building who stares back before lunging himself at the duo. NINJONS THE BATTLE! The trailer cuts to gameplay of NinJon, showing his sneaky play-style and his use of ninja weapons before showing his finisher. At the end NinJon and Unten stare at each other determined before dashing at the other until the two are interrupted by a cartoonish red and black target that ends up being a projectile pointer as they are shot repeadetly by a strange dark slime looking at the two from the dark alleyways. SMILE HAUNTS THE COMPETITION! The trailer ends by showing gameplay of Smile, who can fight by switching his Spirits to change his abilities and moveset. In the end, Smile uses his finisher and the screen flashes to white before showing the title: Fantasy's Fall ---- Yup! NinJon and Smile will be fighters in Fantasy's Fall! Let's briefly go over their fighting style before talking about the Story Modde: *NinJon is kinda weak but has tons of abilities focused on sneaking, which is highly recommended when playing with this character! In terms of attacks, NinJon can use many ninja weapons for his moves, but his main weapon at all times is the katana. *Smile is way stronger but kinda slow, as expected from a giant slime, I guess.....Smile's main form of attack is using his Spirits, which act like masks in Majora's Mask as in they give Smile specific abilities when he equips them, you can easily switch through Spirits to change your moveset, some are offensive and others are more strategic and inflict special effects on others instead of doing damage. Now let's go about SStory Modee!1! Okay, so we've avoided a bit of info about this game because there was some stuff we wanted to get out of the way and some stuff we wanted to flesh out but here's the main concept of the story: Unten wakes up in a barren wasteland but starts feeling different from before, he starts feeling and seeing strange things no one else sees and, in general, he feels like he's not himself, eventually he starts finding other people and starts seeing wild and dangerous monsters as he tries to survive along with the group and find out what's really going on. This is a first for our showcases but we would like to take a break before presenting the next game, see you later! ---- WELCOME BACK TO THE AFTER-BREAK EVERYBODDDYYA! Let's start by talking about a game that we've vbeen delayin' a lottotototototottttt---- Paintverse - Brighter Days! Paintverse - Brighter Days The story will have 2 arcs that will split up and combine in the end, one of these arcs, which is the main arc, is the Pyrrioss Arc, in which Sketch must stop a legion of evil demons led by Spightmare's right-hand-man, Pyrrioss! While the second arc focuses on Sketch's backstory and past, the Spirit Arc, which revolves around Sketch being hunted by spirits for mysterious reasons... In terms of gameplay, it's changed quite a lot, now instead of linear levels you have an open world where worlds can be visited at any time in your little Hubworld where you can buy upgrades and talk to civilians! This game is also the first Paintverse game with full-on co-op using the Starry Skies system, in this mode you'll be able to participate in an extra story about Sketch clones, 3 of which will be the other players and the fourth one ending up as the main villain of the story, the levels in this mode are a little more linear to adjust the fact that there are more than one player on-screen. Also, we revamped the combat formula! Now with highly customizable controls you can make brand new combos and as you learn more skills in-game you'll be able to combine them into your attacks too! This game will highly encourage making up your own combos, that's why there's a special function that lets you dot down specific made-up combos you like to use alot so you can remember them! Not only that, but now Sketch can fight with his own fists!?! Sketch on his own is much faster, but loses the ability to parry attacks and his blocking becomes much weaker, in terms of strenght the attacks are equaled to those of Pincelle's, that way players can choose the style they want and just go with it or switch between the two throughout the game! That's all for today at least, tomorrow's the last day so we hope to see you there! Day 5 (April 17) We had some problems with the connection and stream and sorry! We just don't know what went wrong! But whatever the case, we're back up again and we're here to show our last lil' game! A Mario game....but with many many differences! Super Mario Bros. - Shattered Mirror This Mario game will follow Mario as he discovers a powerful mirror that leads to another dimension? In this dimension, a powerful dark being known as "Might" lives patiently waiting for someone to free him from his cage, Bowser decides to take this chance to get the mirror and free Might to help him conquer the Mushroom Kingdom but Mario manages to break it into pieces, which are shot all across the world. Now Mario and his gang must team up and try to get all the shards before Bowser does! Now this game plays similarly to Super Mario 3D Land, except with one major key difference: RPG Elements. This game has all sorts of elements from Paper Mario and Mario & Luigi that have been ported over to the platformer formula! First of all, there's items, which you can craft in-between stages to make them stronger! These items can be brought out in the middle of any stage by using an inventory that can be activated with a simple press of a button, some items can heal you and/or your partners up while others can help you fight off enemies. Second of all, you can upgrade your character's stats in your little Hubworld which is where you also get to craft and buy items! We would also like to mention that "jumping" isn't the only combat method in this game....Later on, you'll gain new abilities, such as body slams, grabs and even the ability to wield a hammer!?! Not only that but this game will feature the appearance of many characters from the spin-off series, making this game their first debut on a mainstream Mario game! These characters include Dimention from Paper Mario, the Elite Trio from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team and even Tatanga from Super Mario Land! We'll be taking another break while we found out the source of the problem that affected us earlier, see you later! Category:Fantendo 8th Anniversary Showcase Category:Subpages